kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
Rules and Guidelines on Kpop Fanon Fandom Wiki! OVERALL RULES: #Minimal swearing, in case for younger audiences. #Treat members respectfully. No hurtful comments. No discrimination of race, gender, sexuality, etc. If the user continues to be disrespectful or discriminatory after three warnings from admins, they will be banned. No blackmailing, as well. #The minimium age at this wiki is 12+, but 13 and over is preferred. #No spamming, trolling, or any activity related to either. If the user continues on after three warnings from admins, they will be banned. #No plagiarizing. If that happens after three warnings from admins, then your account will be banned. #FOLLOW ALL THE TERMS OF FANDOM WIKIA. #If a user breaks any of the rules more than three times, you have permission to message an admin or beaurecrat on their message board. #No explicitly sexual and violent content. If there are undertones of potentially triggering or inappropriate (for younger users) content, then label it as such. For undertones of potentially inappropriate materials label it as 15+ or 18+. #Breaking the rules more than three times means that an admin has permission to ban you. FANFICTION Pages RULES: #For FANFICTION: No explicitly sexual or violent content. If there are undertones of material that could be triggering for some folks, then label it as such. If there are undertones that are inappropriate for younger users, then label it as 15+ or 18+. #Do not plagiarize other people's fanfictions. If it continues after three warnings from admins, then the user will be banned. #No derogatory, discriminatory content. As in no racist, sexist, any other prejudiced -ists, views should be condoned by the author and the fanfiction. DRIVER Pages RULES: # Do not use private information of another user on your driver page UNLESS if the user gave you permission directly. ADMINISTRATOR AND BUREAUCRAT + CHAT MOD RULES: #DO NOT move articles without permission of the creator. If you want to announce that so-and-so's article is being moved or removed than go to the user's message wall, and the message walls of administrators. # Follow all the rules listed above. # If you want to announce changes of the wiki as a whole or have an idea of a change, than go to the Main Administration Page or to an administrator directly .If the change has to do something with a particular user, tell them on their message walls. # If a user has already gotten three warnings from breaking the rules, you have permission to ban them. # Only Admins can report other Admins. If an Admin breaks the rules after three warnings than their privileges will be stripped and will be banned. # Bureaucrats follow the same rules as Admins and Chat Mods. CHAT RULES: #No discriminatory or explicit content. # Treat members respectfully. Do not insult other members. # Do not send out personal information of yourself or others (Addresses, Zip Codes, Homes, etc.) # No spamming, trolling or any related activities of that kind. # If users break the Chat rules after three warnings, then they will be banned from the Chat. SPECIAL PAGES: *Navigation Special Page : A collection of (kind of useless) badge pages I made when I was in middle school or something. - Kallenaiden2134. CURRENT BUREAUCRATS: Kallenaiden2134. CURRENT ADMINISTRATORS: KingOfKOF. (On Hiatus) Kallenaiden2134. CURRENT CHAT MODS: N/A. Category:Admin Pages Category:Browse Category:Rules and Guidelines Category:Required Reading Content for Users Category:Home Category:Protected Pages Category:Test Pages Category:Driver Pages Category:User Drivers Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Navigation Pages Category:OCs Category:OCs Pages Category:Discography